wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K10/5
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj V. Zacisze, w którem Jego Miłość Ludwik francuzki godzinki odprawia. Nie wyszło może z pamięci czytelnika, że na parę minut przed dostrzeżeniem poruszenia opryszków, Quasimodo, oglądając Paryż z wysokości swej dzwonnicy, jedno tylko jedyne w całem mieście dojrzał światełko. Pobłyskiwało ono przez szybę górnego piętra wyniosłej i ciemnej budowy, położonej tuż obok bramy Świętego Antoniego. Gmachem tym była Bastylia; gwiazdką w szybie, świeczka Ludwika XI-go. Król Ludwik XI w istocie od dwóch dni bawił w Paryżu. Nazajutrz odjechać miał do swojej twierdzy w Montilz-les-Tours. Od dawien dawna weszło już było u niego we zwyczaj odwiedzać przezacną stolicę swojego państwa bardzo tylko rzadko i na bardzo krótko; dokoła siebie nie czuł tu bowiem dość norek, szubienic, ni łuczników szkockich. Dnia tego przeniósł się właśnie na nocleg do Bastylii. Wielka sypialna komnata, jaką miał w Luwrze, pięć sążni długa i tyleż szeroka, z ogromnym piecem obciążonym dwunastoma grubemi figurami zwierząt i trzynastoma wielkiemi posągami proroków, z łóżkiem dwanaście stóp długiem i jedenaście szerokiem, nie trafiała do jego przekonania. Malał i nikł sród tyla wielkości. Król ten, poczciwy łyczek i kutwa, przenosił nad owe wymysły Bastylię, kąteczek w niej zaciszny, maleńką swą komnatkę z sienniczkiem przytulniejszym. Bastylia była przytem bez porównania silniejszą od Luwru. Komnatka owa, którą król sporządził sobie w głośnem więzieniu stanu, dość jeszcze wszakże była obszerną, choć zajmowała ostatnie piętro jednej z wieżyczek, wchodzących w skład głównej baszty zamkowej. Poddasze to, formy okrągłej, miało posadzkę usłaną plecionkami ze słomy lśniącej, pułapowe belki zdobne w lilie cynowe wyzłacane, z powałą na belkach kolorową, oraz ściany futrowane sutemi rzeźbami, usiane gwiazdkami z cyny białej, a naprowadzonej farbą jasno-zieloną z czyściutkiego auripigmentum i rzetelnego iadyehtu. Okno było tylko jedno, wązkie, ostrołukowe, opancerzone siatką , z drutu mosiężnego i kratami żelaznemi, zaciemnione przytem pięknemi kolorowanemi szkłami w tarcze króla i królowej, których każda szyba kosztowała dwadzieścia dwa soldy rachunkiem okrągłym. Jedno tylko również było wejście, drzwi nowej budowy i kształtu, o pękatym zduszonym łuku, osłonięte makatą od wnętrza, a z przybudowanym na zewnątrz portykiem drewnianym, jedną z owych misternych i nietrwałych robót, których sporą ilość oglądało* się jeszcze przed stu pięćdziesięcią laty po dworkach starożytnych. „Lubo zaś — powiadał w rozpaczy Sauval — portyki one szpecą i zawalają mieszkania, to jednak staruszkowie nasi nie chcą się z niemi rozstać i zachowują je wszystkim na przekór.” W komnatce nie widziałeś żadnej z owych rzeczy, któremi zastawiano zazwyczaj pokoje łudzi zamożniejszych tamtego wieku, ni ławek, ni koźlic, ni pokrowcowych tapczanów, ni stołków pospolitych w kształcie pudeł, ni stołków wytwornych na nóżkach i poprzecznicach, po cztery soldy sztuka. Miałeś tu tylko jedno krzesło przenośne składane, wcale wspaniałe; części jego drewniane pomalowane były w róże na tle pąsowem, siedzenie wybite ciemno-czerwoną skórą kordubską, poprzetykaną główkami złocistemi, brzegi oszyte sutą frędzlą jedwabną. Osamotnienie tego krzesła pokazywało, że jedna tylko osoba miała prawo siadać w komnacie. Przy krześle w pobliżu okna był stół okryty kobiercem w desenie z kwiatków i figurek zwierzęcych. Na stole znajdowały się: kałamarz oplamiony inkaustem, piór kilka, zwitki pargaminów i rznięty srebrny puhar. Opodal stały ciepło-duszka i klęcznik aksamitny karmazynowy, zdobny w guzy złociste. Nareszcie w głębi było proste łoże w damaszkach żółtych i wiśniowych, bez świecideł ni opięć; kwasty bez żadnych wymysłów. Owo to łoże ciężarne wspomnieniami sennych i bezsennych nocy Ludwika XI-go, podziwianem być mogło przed dwustu jeszcze laty u jednego z radców stanu, gdzie je oglądała stara pani Pilou, sławna w Cyrusie pod imieniem Aricydyii Moralności chodzącej. Taką była komnata zwana „zaciszem, kędy godzinki swe odprawował Jego Miłość Ludwik francuzki.” W chwili, gdyśmy czytelnika w to ustronie wprowadzili, było w niem prawie ciemno. Ostatni hajnał wieczorny od godziny już otrąbiono, noc czarna zapadła, w komnacie zaś jedna tylko migocąca świeca woskowa, postawiona na stole, oświecała pięć osób niejednako rozmieszczonych. Pierwszą, na którą światło padało, był wielmożnik przepysznie ubrany w kontusz i szarawary szkarłatne ze srebrnemi cięgami, oraz w opończę narzuconą, na wierzch ze złotogłowia o czarnych centkach. Wspaniały ów strój, z którym igrały promienie, zdawał się kapać złotem przy każdej fałdzie. Człowiek co go nosił, miał na piersi herb wyszyty jaskrawemi kolorami: pólkozic z przebiegającym u jego wierzchołka danielkiem; przytem gałązka oliwna, oparta o prawą stronę tarczy, a róg danielkowy oparty o stronę jej lewą. U sutego pasa jegomości wisiał puginał bogaty, którego rękojeść krwawnikową, rzniętą w kształt szyszki hełmowej, wieńczyła korona hrabiowska. Spojrzenie tego człowieka było złe, wyraz dumny, głowa wyprostowana. Na pierwszy rzut oka twarz jego zdradzała pyszałka, na drugi — lisa. Stał z głową odkrytą, z długim regestrem w ręku, tuż za krzesłem składanem, na którem siedziała koślawa, we dwoje zgięta, z założonemi na krzyż nogami, łokciem o stół oparta, osobistość strasznie jakoś partacko sklejona i powleczona. W istocie, wyobraźmy sobie na bogatem siedzeniu z kordubskiego safianu, dwa kościste kłęby, dwa szkieletowe uda, nędznie okryte czarnemi wełnianemi pluderkami, tułów opięty kurtą półsukienną podszytą futerkiem, które więcej już skórą niż siercią świeciło, nareszcie, niby dla uwieńczenia, starą zatłuszczoną czapkę z najlichszej jakiejś wełnianki czarnej, oblamowaną dokoła sznurkiem ziarnistych figurek ołowianych. Dodajmy jeszcze myckę brudną, z pod której parę zaledwie włosków sterczało, i oto już będzie wszystko, czem się wyróżniała postać siedząca. Głowa jej do tyla zwieszoną była na piersi, że twarzy okrytej cieniem nie mogłeś dostrzedz: wyglądał tylko koniec nosa, na który padał promień światła, i który, ze wszystkiego wnosząc, musiał być przykładnej długości. Z ręki chudej i pomarszczonej domyślałeś się starca. Był to Ludwik XI. W pewnej odległości z tyłu za nim rozmawiali z cicha dwaj ichmoście, ubrani z flamandzka. Nie byli tak bardzo w cień zasunięci, aby uważniejszy widz jaki, z liczby tych, którzy ongi obecnymi byli na przedstawieniu misteryum Gringoire'a w Pałacu Sprawiedliwości, nie mógł tu teraz rozpoznać w nich dwóch głównych posłów flamandzkich, Wilhelma Ryma, chytrego pensyonaryusza gandawskiego i Jakóba Coppenole, ulubieńca gminu, sławnego pończosznika. Wiadomo, że dwaj ci ludzie przypuszczani bywali do tajnej polityki Ludwika XI. Nareszcie, na najdalszym, czyli raczej na najbliższym planie, bo u drzwi, stało w cieniu wyprostowane, jak graniastosłup ostre twarde i nieruchome chłopisko, o niedźwiedzim karku i końskiej osadzie, w kolczudze rycerskiej, w guni herbownej. Z twarzy jego kwadratowej, prześwidrowanej u samego szczytu małemi ślepiami, przedartej u spodu niezmierną gębą, skrywającej uszy pod dwiema szerokiemi klapami włosów gładkich, bez czoła, przeglądał jakiś wyraz mieszany, pół-psi a pół-tygrysi. Z wyjątkiem króla, wszyscy mieli głowy odkryte. Wielmożnik, trzymający się najbliżej króla, czytał mu gatunek długiego memorandum, które Jego Królewska Mość zdawała się słuchać z wielkiem skupieniem ducha. Dwaj Flamandczycy szeptali z sobą na ucho. — Krzyżu Pański! — burczał Coppenole — nudzi mie już to stanie; czy nie ma tu gdzie stołka? Rym odpowiedział skinieniem przeczącem, któremu towarzyszył uśmiech wpół osłonięty. — Krzyżu Pański! — mówił dalej Coppenole, okrutnie snać cierpiący i niezadowolony z przymusowego tego ukrywania się z głosem — bierze mię chętka usiąść tak oto na posadzce, podkurczywszy nogi, po szewcku, jak u siebie przy robocie. — Ani się ważcie, panie Jakóbie, — O! trzeba-ż tu być zawsze na stojkach, mistrzu Wilhelmie? — Albo na klęczkach — odrzekł Rym. W tej chwili dał się słyszeć głos królewski. Umilkli. — Pięćdziesiąt soldów suknie pachołków naszych, dwanaście liwrów opończe palestrantów korony naszej! O tak! sypcie złoto beczkami! Zwaryowałeś czy co, Olivier? Mówiąc to starzec podniósł głowę. Na szyi błyszczał mu złoty łańcuch orderu Ś-go Michała. Światło jarzące oblewało naprost chude jego i zgryzione oblicze. Wyrwał papiery z rąk tamtego. — Rujnujecie nas bez sumienia ni miary! — zawołał, przebiegając regestr zapadłemi oczyma. — Co to za ekspensa! i na co nam dwór tak huczny? Dwóch kapelanów po dziesięć liwrów na miesiąc każdemu! Jeden wikaryusz sto soldów! Podkomorzy jeden, dziewięćdziesiąt liwrów rocznie! Czterech krajczych po sto dwadzieścia liwrów na rok każdemu. Jeden kuchmistrz, jeden podczaszy, jeden szafarz, jeden kredencarz, jeden marszałek, dwóch podmarszałków, po liwrów dziesięć na miesiąc sztuka w sztukę! Dwóch kuchcików, liwrów osiem! Jeden koniuszy i dwóch masztalerzów po dwadzieścia cztery liwry miesięcznie! Jeden woźny, jeden pasztetnik, jeden piekarz, dwóch furmanów po sześćdziesiąt liwrów na rok każdemu! A rusznikarz nadworny, sto dwadzieścia liwrów! A mistrz płatnik skarbca naszego, tysiąc dwieście liwrów! A rachmistrz, a pisarz, pięćset liwrów!... Ależ to przepaść! Szaleństwo oczywiste! Myto służby naszej Francyę ze skóry odziera! Wszystkie sztabki Luwru w ogniu się tym rozpłyną. Wypadnie sprzedać naczynia stołowe i na rok przyszły, gdy Bóg i Najświętsza Panna (tu uchylił czapy) doczekać pozwolą, wypadnie nam chyba pić rumianek z cynowego już kubka! Mówiąc to, spojrzał na srebrny puhar pobłyskujący na stole. Odkaszlnął i jął znowu: — Mistrzu Olivier, panowie wielcy rządzący w swych włościach równie jak króle i cesarze, nie powinni pozwalać, ażeby zbytek i pycha do domów się ich zakradały, gdyż zaraza i zły przykład ciągną ztąd na prowincye i parafie... Owoż, mości Olivier, zanotuj to sobie. Wydatki nasze wzrastają rok rocznie. Wcale się to nam nie podoba. Jakto, przez Bóg żywy! W 79-ym rozchody sięgały trzydziestu sześciu tysięcy liwrów; w 80-ym podniosły się do czterdziestu trzech tysięcy sześciuset dziewiętnastu liwrów... pamiętam co do grosza... w 81-ym doszły sześćdziesięciu sześciu tysięcy sześciuset ośmdziesięciu liwrów; w tym zaś roku, na moją duszę! nie wiem już i gdzie się to zatrzyma, ośmdziesiąt może tysięcy liwrów z górą! Summa podwójna w ciągu lat czterech! okropność! Zatrzymał się zadyszany; poczem zawołał z uniesieniem: — Tak jest! dokoła siebie nie widzę nikogo, okrom ludzi, którzy się krwią moją tuczą! Ssiecie mi dukaty z żył wszystkich! Milczano. Była to jedna z tych złości, którym trzeba dać się wypienić. Król ciągnął: — Albo znowu ta prośba po łacinie szlachty francuzkiej, domagającej się od nas, byśmy ponowili przywileje i jak ona zowie, wielkie obowiązki korony! Prawda, że wielkie obowiązki! Obowiązki, które się nam w żywe ciało wjadają! A, mości panowie! powiadacie że nie jesteśmy królem, by panować dapifero nullo, buticulario nullo! My zaś wam pokażemy, przez Bóg żywy! czyśmy królem! Tu się uśmiechnął w poczuciu swej potęgi; i czoło mu się wraz wypogodziło nieco. Zwrócił się ku Flamandczykom: — Wierzaj nam, kumie Wilhelmie! wielki podstoli, wielki podczaszy, wielki podkomorzy, wielki marszałek — wszystko to nie warte najmniejszego pachołka... Zapamiętaj to sobie, kumie Coppenole... są do niczego. Gdy widzę ich trzymających się niepotrzebnie przy boku króla, wraz mi przychodzą na myśl czterej ewangeliści, otaczający wielki zegar Pałacu, odnowiony świeżo przez Filipa Brille. Są pozłacani, ale godzin nie znaczą; strzałka obyć się może bez nich. Zamyślił się chwilkę, i dodał wraz, potrząsając głową: — O ho ho! niedoczekanie ich! Jam nie Filip Brille, i lennego hultajstwa pozłacać nie myślę... Czytaj dalej, Olivier. Człowiek imieniem tem nazwany wziął regestr z rąk królewskich i recytował głosem podniesionym: — „Adamowi Tenon, podkanclerzemu pieczęci kasztelańskich miasta Paryża, na srebro, kształt i wyrżnięcie rzeczonych pieczęci, które zrobiono nowiutkie, jako-że stare poprzednie, zepsute i niegodne, z pożytkiem służyć były nie mogły - dwanaście liwrów paryzkich. „Wilhelmowi Frere, razem cztery liwry i cztery soldy paryzkie za trudy i wydatki wedle chowania i karmienia gołębi dwóch gołębników pałacu Tournelles, w ciągu miesiąców stycznia, lutego i marca tego roku; i że wydał na to sześć ćwiartek jęczmienia. „Kartuzowi za wyspowiadanie zbrodniarza na śmierć, cztery soldy paryzkie. Król słuchał w milczeniu. Od czasu do czasu zrywał go kaszel, wtedy sięgał po puhar i krzywiąc się brał haust do gardła. „W roku tym uczyniono na rozkaz trybunalski przy odgłosie trąb po placach paryzkich pięćdziesiąt sześć obwieszczeń. Rachunek do zregulowania. „Na przetrząsania i szukania w niektórych miejscach, tak w Paryżu samym, jako też i gdzieindziej, skarbów, które jak utrzymywano, zakopane tam były... ale nie znaleziono nic, czterdzieści pięć liwrów. — Wyrzucić dukat, a podjąć szeląg! — wtrącił król. — ....„Za wstawienie w dworcu Tournelles siedmiu szyb białych w miejscu, gdzie się znajduje klatka żelazna, trzynaście soldów. — Za zrobienie i dostawę, z rozkazu króla, w dniach pokazywania dziwolągów, czterech tarcz z herbami rzeczonego pana Tournelle, wraz z różanemi wieńcami dokoła, sześć liwrów. — Za dwa nowe rękawy do starego spencerka królewskiego, dwadzieścia soldów — Za puszkę smarowidła do smarowania butów królewskich, piętnaście denarów. — Chlewek nowy na czarne prosięta króla Jego Mości, trzydzieści liwrów paryzkich. — Kilka przegródek, tarcic i kratownic, gdzie zamknięte lwy od pałacu Saint-Paul, dwadzieścia dwa liwry. — Ot zwierzęta, które słono kosztują! — zauważył Ludwik XI. — Cóż robić? rzecz za to prawdziwie królewska. Jest tam jeden wielki lew ryży, którego lubię za figle... Widziałeś go, kumie Wilhelmie? Trzeba panującym chować pokaźne takie bestye. My, królowie... psami naszymi powinny być lwy, a kotami tygrysy. Co wielkie, do twarzy koronie. Za pogańskich czasów Jowisza, gdy lud świątyniom składał w ofierze sto wołów i sto baranów, cesarze dawali wówczas sto lwów i sto orłów. Srogie to było i wspaniałe bardzo. Królowie Francyi mieli zawsze groźne te ryki dokoła swych tronów. Z tem wszystkiem oddadzą mi tę sprawiedliwość, że ostatecznie mniej na to od nich tracę pieniędzy, i obchodzę się skromniejszą liczbą lwów, niedźwiedzi, słoniów i leopardów... Jedź dalej, Olivier! Chcieliśmy tylko powiedzieć to naszym przyjaciołom, posłom flamandzkim. Wilhelm Rym złożył ukłon głęboki, podczas gdy Coppenole z nieokrzesaną swoją postawą zdawał się być jednym z owych niedźwiedzi, wspomnionych przez Jego Królewską Mość. Król nie zwrócił na to żadnej uwagi. Umoczył był właśnie usta w puharze, i splunął wraz mówiąc: — Brr! obrzydliwe ziółka! — Czytający prowadził rzec dalej. — „Za jadło dla zbiega piechotyńca, zakutego od sześciu miesięcy w łańcuchy izby oprawczej, zanim wiadomo będzie jak z nim postąpić. Cztery liwry i soldów cztery. — A to znów zkąd? — przerwał król — karmić to, co ma wisieć! Przez Bóg żywy! ani jednego solda nie dam już na owo jadło... Mości Olivier, porozumiej się wasze z panem Estouteville, i dzisiejszego jeszcze wieczora przygotujcie zaręczyny franta z szubieniczką... Punkt następny. Olivier zaznaczył paznogciem wyrazy: zbieg piechotyniec, i poszedł dalej. — „Henryetowi Cousin, wielkiemu mistrzowi oprawcy przy trybunale paryzkim, summę sześćdziesięciu soldów paryzkich, wyznaczoną mu i przyznaną z ordynacji jaśnie wielmożnego kasztelana paryzkiego, na sprawienie z rozkazania wyż rzeczonego pana paryzkiego, wielkiego obosiecznego miecza, służącego do ścinania i egzekwowania osób skazanych przez sprawiedliwość za swe niecnoty, jako też za oprawę pochwy i jej przynależności wszelkie; a również, że kazał odnowić i odpowiednio wyostrzyć miecz stary, który nadpęknąwszy wyszczerbił się był przy czynieniu sprawcy nad Imci Panem Ludwikiem luksemburgskim, jak to należycie zoczyć da się... Król przerwał: — I owszem; potwierdzam summę z całego serca.. Nigdym się nie rachował z kosztami tego rodzaju, anim żałował pieniędzy na to wydanych.... Słucham. — Za zbudowanie nowej wielkiej klatki... — Aha! — zawołał król, biorąc się obiema rękoma za poręcze krzesła — wiedziałem ci dobrze, że nie napróżno odwiedzę tym razem Bastylkę... zatrzymaj się, panie Olivier. Chcę sam obejrzeć klatkę. Koszta odczytasz mi przy oglądaniu... Panowie posły, chodźcie no zobaczyć; ciekawe to. Wstał, oparł się o ramię swego przybocznika, dał znak stojącej u drzwi karyatydzie, niememu owemu olbrzymowi bez czoła, by szedł naprzód, skinął na Flamandczyków i wyszedł z komnaty. Za progiem ustronia, do królewskiego orszaku przyłączyło się kilkunastu ludzi zbrojnych, obciążonych żelaztwem, i kilku smukłych paziów niosących pochodnie. Krążyli razem czas jakiś we wnętrzu baszty, poprzerzynanem schedami i kurytarzami, niekiedy żłobionemi w samym aż murze. Gubernator Bastylii postępował na czele, i otwierać kazał zamki i wrzeciądze przed królem schorowanym i zgarbionym, który kaszlał co krok prawie. Przy każdem takiem przejściu wszystkie głowy zmuszone były się pochylać, okrom głowy królewskiej, przywalonej laty i troskami. — Hm — mruczał starzec przez dziąsła, gdyż zębów już nie miał — blizcy jesteśmy podwoi grobowych. Pochyłemu przechodniowi drzwi nizkie. Nareszcie, minąwszy ostatnią kratę, tak oczepianą zamkami i łańcuchami, że trzeba było blizko kwandransa na jej odryglowanie, weszli do obszernej i wysokiej izby ostrołukowej, pośrodku której dał się widzieć, przy świetle pochodni, wielki sześcian zbity z cegły, żelaza i drzewa. Krępacz ten miał wnętrze wydrążone. Była to jedna z owych sławnych klatek na przestępców politycznych, zwanych pospolicie metreskami króla. W grubych ścianach owego sześcianu znajdowały się dwa czy trzy okienka, tak gęsto zasnute prętami żelaznemi, że szyb pod niemi nie było widać. Wejście składało się z ciężkiej płyty kamiennej jak u grobów; wejście jedno z tych, za któremi już nie ma wyjścia. Bóżnica z mogiłą ta tylko na stronę klatki, że umarłym był tu człowiek żyjący. Król mierzonemi kroki począł dokoła obchodzić domek, bacznie go oglądając, podczas gdy Olivier, postępujący za nim, czytał na głos memorandum. — „Za zbudowanie nowej wielkiej klatki z grubych dylów, poprzecznie i wiązadeł, zawierającej dziewięć stóp długości na ośm w szerz, a siedm na wysokość, od posadzki do posadzki, oszrubowanej i okutej w wielkie gwoździe i sztaby żelazne, która ustawioną jest w izbie znajdującej się na jednej z wież Bastylii Św. Antoniego, i w której-to klatce osadzony jest i trzymany z rozkazu króla i pana naszego najmiłościwszego więzień, poprzednio zamieszkujący starą klatkę próchniejącą i zepsutą. Użyto do owej wyż wymienionej nowej klatki dziewięćdziesiąt sześć belek powałowych, pięćdziesiąt dwa dyle słupowe i dziesięć ośmiocalowych tarcic poprzecznych, na trzy sążnie długich; a najęto dziewiętnastu cieślów do wymiarkowania, wycięcia i obrobienia wszystkiego rzeczonego drzewa na dziedzińcu Bastylii przez dni dwadzieścia... — Z niezłych dębowych klepek — rzekł król postukując pięścią o ściany. — „...A weszło do tej klatki — wywodził dalej tamten — dwieście dwadzieścia grubych sztab żelaznych, dziewięcio- i ośmiostopowych, reszta średniej długości, z hakami, kotwicami i łańcuchami należącemi do rzeczonych sztab; wszystko ono żelazo waży trzy tysiące siedemset trzydzieści funtów; okrom ośmiu wielkich kruków żelaznych, służących do umocowania rzeczonej klatki, z klamrami, śrubami i gwoździami, razem na wagę dwieście osiemnaście funtów żelaza, nie licząc również prętów żelaznych u drzwi, ani innych rzeczy... — No, żelaza jak mi się zdaje dość — rzekł król — by umysł lekki przytrzymać. — ....Na ogół wynosi to trzysta siedemnaście liwrów, pięć soldów, denarów siedem. — Przez Bóg żywy! — zawołał król. Na to zaklęcie, ulubione i przysłowiowe u Ludwika XI, wydało się, jakoby ktoś ocknął się wewnątrz klatki; posłyszano brzęk kajdan wlokących się po posadzce, i głos cichy, grobowy wydobył się ze środka: — Panie! królu! łaski! — Nie sposób było dojrzeć wołającego w ten sposób. — Trzysta siedemnaście liwrów, pięć soldów, denarów siedem! — powtórzył Ludwik XI. Płaczliwa skarga wychodząca z klatki dreszczem przejęła wszystkich obecnych, nie wyjmując nawet Oliviera. Sam tylko król tak się zachował w postawie i na twarzy, jakby onego lamentu wcale nie był posłyszał. Na jego rozkaz mistrz Olivier wrócił do czytania, a Jego Królewska Mość spokojnie dalej opatrywała swe cacko. — „... Okrom tego zapłacono murarzowi, który powybijał dziury na kraty w oknach i poprawił posadzkę izby gdzie jest klatka, gdyż posadzka nie byłaby wystarczyła pod rzeczoną klatką, z racyi ciężaru onej, dwadzieścia siedem liwrów czternaście soldów paryzkich... Głos począł znów jęczeć: — Łaski! Najjaśniejszy Panie! Przysięgam ci, że to pan kardynał z Angers popełnił zdradę, a nie ja. — Nie żałował mularz! — powiedział król. — Czytaj, Olivier. Olivier czytał: — Cieśli za ramy, lisztwy, wydrążenie stolca i inne rzeczy, dwadzieścia liwrów, dwa soldy... Głos ze swojej strony nie ustawał: — Jakżeż, Najjaśniejszy Panie! czyliż nie raczysz mię wysłuchać? Klnę się ci na zbawienie, że nie jam to pisał do pana Guyenne, lecz kardynał Balue. — Cieśla zdarł widocznie — zauważył król. —- Czy już wszystko? — Nie, Najjaśniejszy Panie. „...Szklarzowi za szyby rzeczonej izby, czterdzieści sześć soldów osiem denarów paryzkich... — Zmiłuj się, Najjaśniejszy Królu i Panie! Czyliż tego nie dość, że dobra moje sędziom mym oddano, srebra panu Torcy, księgozbiór mistrzowi Piotrowi Dariolle, makaty gubernatorowi Roussillon?! Jestem niewinny. Oto od lat już czternastu konam od zimna w klatce żelaznej. Zmiłuj się, przebacz, królu! Bóg ci to policzy... — Mistrzu Olivier — mówił król — wszystkiego razem ileż? — Trzysta sześćdziesiąt siedem liwrów, osiem soldów, trzy denary paryzkie. — O Jezu Marya! — krzyknął król — a toż mi klatka zdzierska! Wyrwał regestr z rąk mistrza Olivier, i sam zaczął liczyć na palcach, poglądając to na papier, to na klatkę. Tymczasem łkania zamkniętego wciąż się słyszeć dawały. Straszne-to było śród mroków ciemnicy, i twarze obecnych, blade i wzruszone, spoglądały po sobie. — Lat czternaście, najjaśniejszy panie!.. Oto już lat czternaście! Od miesiąca kwietnia 1469. W imię przeczystej Bogarodzicy, najjaśniejszy panie! wysłuchaj ranie. Przez cały ten czas używałeś, królu, ciepła słonecznego. Ja nieszczęsny, czyliż nigdy światła dziennego nie ujrzę? Łaski, najjaśniejszy panie! Bądź miłosiernym! Litość jest najpiękniejszą z cnót królewskich, ona ukraca ciosy gniewu. Czyliżby się zdawało Waszej Królewskiej Mości, że ostatnia godzina życia lżejszą się staje panującemu, gdy ani jednej nikomu winy nie odpuścił? Przytem, najjaśniejszy panie, nie ja bynajmniej zdradziłem Waszą Królewską Mość, lecz pan z Angers. U nóg mam strasznie ciężki łańcuch, z żelazną kulą na końcu, większą niżby się godziło. Ach, najjaśniejszy panie, zlituj-że się nade mną! — Olivier — ozwał się król podnosząc głowę — uważam, że wór wapna liczą mi po soldów dwadzieścia, gdy zwykle kosztuje tylko dwanaście. Przerobisz mi ten rachunek. Odwrócił się tyłem do klatki, i krokiem pewnym zmierzał ku wyjściu. Nieszczęśliwy więzień domyślił się z ruchu pochodni i szmerów, że monarcha odchodzi. — Królu! najjaśniejszy! — wołał rozpaczliwie. Kraty zgrzytnęły; ogarnęła go zwykła ciemność, a u okienka posłyszał tylko twardy głos strażnika, który mu nad samym uchem zanucił piosenkę: Nasz pan biskup Balue Kardynałem został — z żalu, Że ćmą prebend obsypany; A pan nasz verdun'ski Za te wszystkie klęski Kielich ma — gliniany. Król w milczeniu kierował się ku swemu zaciszu, a orszak postępował za nim, do żywego tknięty ostatniemi jękami skazanego. Nagle Jego Królewska Mość zwrócił się do gubernatora Bastylii. — Ale, ale — rzekła — a czy nie ma tam kogo w tej klatce? — Ba! najjaśniejszy panie! — odpowiedział gubernator osłupiały na to pytanie. — I któż taki? — Pan biskup z Verdun. Król doskonale o tem wiedział; ale u niego udawanie stało się niby manią. — Aa! — mruknął prostodusznie, jakby to sobie nagle i po raz pierwszy przypomniał — Wilhelm de Haraneourt, przyjaciel pana kardynała Balue. Poczciwe to biskupisko! Po kilku zwrotach po przez lochy baszty, drzwi królewskiego ustronia, otwarłszy się przed pięciu osobami, poznanemi na początku niniejszego rozdziału, zaraz za niemi znowu się zamknęły, i każdy wrócił na swoje miejsce do swoich rozmów cichych, do swej postawy. Podczas nieobecności króla, złożono na stole kilka depesz, których pieczęcie monarcha sam połamał, poczem wnet zabrał się do ich odczytania. Szybko przebiegłszy oczyma jedne po drugiej, dał znać ręką Olivierowi, który snać przy jego boku grał rolę ministra, by wziął pióro do ręki, i sam począł wraz, nie wspominając nic o treści listów, dyktować mu głosem cichym odpowiedzi na takowe, które ten pisał, klęcząc niewygodnie przy stole. Wilhelm Rym zerkał oczyma. Król wymawiał tak cicho, że Flamandczycy zaledwie z tego słyszeć mogli od chwili do chwili urwany jaki i niezrozumiały kawałek, w rodzaju następujących: .......Miejsca żyzne popierać handlem, a niepłodne rękodzielniami... Pokazać magnatom angielskim cztery nasze wielkie moździerze: Londyn, Brabant, Bourg-en-Bresse, Saint-Omer... Puszki sprawiły, że wojny prowadzą się teraz rozumniej... Do rąk W-go do Bressuire, naszego przyjaciela... Wojsko nie może się utrzymać bez kontrybucyi... Podniósł raz głos: — Przez Bóg żywy! Jego miłość król sycylijski pieczętuje swe listy na żółtym wosku, jakoby król Francyi. Źle może czynimy, że mu to pozwalamy. Zacny mój kuzyn burgundzki nie siał wszak herbami między tłuszcze lada jakie. Wielkość domów stoi zachowaniem i pieczą prerogatyw. Zanotuj to, kumie Olivier. Innym znów razem: — Oho-ho! jest co w rękę wziąć — mówił. — Czegóż to od nas żąda brat nasz imperator? — I przebiegał listy oczyma, przerywając sobie czytanie monologiem głośnym: „Ani słowa! Niemcy są tak wielkie i potężne, że uwierzyćby trudno... Ale nie zapominajmy o starem przysłowiu: Najpiękniejszem na świecie hrabstwem jest Flandrya, najpiękniejszem księztwem Medyolan, najpiękniejszem królestwem Francya... Cóż, nieprawda, mości posłowie flamandzcy? Tą razą, to już i Coppenole pokłonił się razem z Wilhelmem Rymeni. Pogładzono niedźwiedzia pod łopatkę patryotyczną. Jedna z ostatnich depesz chmurnie ściągnęła brwi Ludwikowi. — A toż-by co? — zawołał. — Skargi i kłótnie przeciwko załogom naszym w Pikardyi! Olivier, pisz mi natychmiast do pana marszałka Rouault... Że się karność rozprzęga... Że kompanie ordynansowe, szlachta z ruszenia, wolne-łuczniki i Szwajcarowie, czynią krzywdy bezmierne sławetnym i pracowitym... Że panowie dowódzcy, nie kontentując się czem Bóg dał w chacie kmiecia, zmuszają go kijami i cięgami do kupowania w mieście wina, ryby, korzeni i wszelakich innych rzeczy zbytkownych... Że król i pan nasz świadom jest wszystkiego... Ze wolą jest naszą i postanowieniem niezłomnem ochraniać lud nasz od przykrości, złoczyństw i zdzierstw nieprawych... Że tak mieć chcemy i rozkazujemy, przez Bóg żywy!... Że krom tego, nie gwoli i nie głasce naszej jest, ażeby jaki dudarz, balwierz, lub pachołek zbrojny, nosił się jako książę w bławatach, szkarłatach i pierścieniach złotych... Że próżność taka przeciwną jest przykazaniom Bożym... Że się my sami kontentujemy, my szlachcic z pradziada, żupanikiem sukiennym po szesnaście soldów łokieć paryzki... Że panowie ciury, oni także doskonale-by na tem poprzestać mogli... Wiadomem czynimy i ogłaszamy... Panu Bouault, przyjacielowi naszemu... Dobrze. Pieczęć.” List ten dyktował głośno, tonem mocnym i ustępami urywanemi. W chwili, gdy kończył, drzwi się otworzyły, dając przejście nowej osobistości, która wpadła do komnaty zdyszana, wołając: — Najjaśniejszy Panie! Najjaśniejszy Panie! rebelia ludowa w Paryżu! Surowe oblicze Ludwika XI skurczyło się i drgnęło; lecz całe, postrzedz się dające wzruszenie, przemkło wraz błyskawicą. Król podniósł tylko głowę i powiedział z groźnym spokojem: — Kumie Jakóbie, za gwałtownie wchodzisz. — Najjaśniejszy Panie! bunt w mieście! — powtórzył kum Jakób zasapany. Król się podniósł z siedzenia, silnie uchwycił nowoprzybyłego za ramię, i nachyliwszy się mu do ucha, rzekł z utajonym wybuchem gniewu, a spoglądając zezem na Flamandów: — Milcz-że! lub mów z cicha. Nowoprzybyły zrozumiał i począł szeptanym głosem żywą jakąś i ruchliwą opowieść, której król słuchał z najzupełniejszą krwią zimną, podczas gdy Wilhelm Bym zwracał uwagę Coppenole'a na oblicze i strój opowiadającego, na jego kaptur futrzany, capucia fourrata, na płaszczyk krótki, epitogia curta, na suknię z czarnego aksamitu, oznajmującą jednego z marszałków królewskiej izby obrachunkowej. Zaledwie osobistość zdołała złożyć parę objaśnień, gdy naraz Ludwik XI parsknął śmiechem wesołym i szczerym... — Doprawdy? — wołał — czemuż nie mówisz głośno, kumie Coictier! Cóż ci jest, ochrypłeś, że tak szepczesz zcicha? Bogu i Najświętszej Pannie wiadomo, że nie mamy nic do ukrycia przed miłymi nam gośćmi posły flamandzkiemi. — Ależ, najjaśniejszy... — Proszę mówić otwarcie, bez sekretów! Kum Coictier oniemiał ze zdziwienia. — Wiec — począł król — więc... niech-że waszmość opowiada. Co ma się tam ku niezadowoleniu pomiędzy gminem sławetnego naszego miasta Paryża? — Tak jest, najjaśniejszy panie. — Które wymierzonem jest, powiadasz waszmość, przeciwko J. W. Staroście Pałacu-Sprawiedliwości? — Niby, w gruncie, pozory takie... — odpowiadał kum, wciąż jeszcze łapiąc język w gębie, oszołomiony nagłą i niespodziewaną zmianą w myślach i tonie króla. Ludwik XI ciągnął: — A gdzie, mówisz, czaty spotkały zbiorowisko? — Po drodze od wielkiej Truanderyi ku mostowi Wekslarzy. Sam ja także natknąłem się na rebelię, idąc tu, z polecenia Waszej Królewskiej Mości. Słyszałem, jak niektórzy krzyczeli: Na postronek starostę pałacowego! — I jakieżby ich były urazy względem J. W. Starosty? — Ba! — odrzekł kum Jakób — uraza jedyna, że jest ich władzcą. — Doprawdy? — Tak jest, najjaśniejszy panie. Są to włóczęgi i trutnie z Dziedzińca-Cudów. Oto już od niepamiętnych czasów skarżą się na pana starostę, którego są poddanymi. Nie chcą nad sobą uznawać ani jego sądów, ani jego rządów. — Ehe! — rzekł król. Zacierał dłonie i śmiał się, śmiechem owym wewnętrznym, który na twarzy błyska; nie mógł ukryć swej radości, pomimo że się ciągle pilnował i na surowość zbierał. Nikt tego ani pojąć, ani wytłómaczyć sobie nie umiał; Olivier nawet gubił się w przypuszczeniach. Król milczał chwilkę, zadumany, ale rad najwidoczniej. — Czy są przy siłach ? — spytał raptem. — O tak, niewątpliwie, najjaśniejszy panie — odpowiedział mu Jakób. — Wieluż-by ich było? — Najmniej sześć tysięcy. Król nie mógł się wstrzymać od powiedzenia: — Wybornie! Lecz zaraz dodał: — A jak uzbrojeni? — W kosy, piki, rusznice, łopaty , we wszelkie zgoła oręże wielce gwałtowne i niebezpieczne. Król nie zdawał się być wcale zaniepokojony tem wyliczeniem. Kum Jakób uważał za stosowne dodać: — Jeżeli Wasza Królewska Mość rychłej panu staroście nie da odsieczy, zginie pan starosta niechybnie. — Damy, damy! — powiedział król z fałszywie poważną miną. — A jakże! Ma się rozumieć, że damy. Pan starosta przyjacielem jest naszym. Sześć tysięcy! Ależ to łotry zrezygnowane. Cudowna zaiste śmiałość, i do żywego jesteśmy tem dotknięci. Ale mało mamy ludzi przy sobie tej nocy... Będzie na to czas jutro z rana. Kum Jakób zawołał: — Ależ, najjaśniejszy panie, trzeba natychmiast! do jutra starostwo dwadzieścia razy z ziemią zostanie zrównane, dominium zgwałcone, a pan starosta obwieszony... Na miłość Boską, królu, przed ranem... Król spojrzał mu w oczy. — Powiedziałem już waszmości, jutro, jutro rano. Było to jedno z owych spojrzeń, na które nie ma nic do odpowiedzenia. Po niejakiem milczeniu Ludwik XI znowu głos zabrał. — Powinieneś-by to wiedzieć, mój kumie Jakóbie, jaką była... — Poprawił się: — ... jaką jest feudalna juryzdykcya Starostów Pałacu, jaki onej zakres? — Najjaśniejszy panie, Starosta Pałacu ma pod sobą ulicę Calandre aż do ulicy Zielnej, Plac Ś-go Michała i miejsca zwane pospolicie Murowankami, w pobliżu Najświętszej Panny Polnej (tu Ludwik XI wziął się za róg czapki), które to dworki są w liczbie trzynastu; okrom tego, Dziedziniec-Cudów, dalej Chorobnicę noszącą nazwę Przedmiejskiej, dalej cały gościniec, który się u tej Chorobnicy zaczyna i ciągnie się aż do bramy Ś-go Jakóba. Wszystkich tych miejscowości jest on rządzcą, sędzią na gardle i szubienicy, poborcą dziesięcin wszelakich, zgoła panem udzielnym. — Fiu-fiu! — rzekł król, skrobiąc się w lewe ucho palcami ręki prawej — czyni to niezły kawałek mojego miasta. A! Pan Starosta, był królem tego wszystkiego! O nic już więcej nie pytał. Mówił tylko, jakby przez sen, jakby sam do siebie: — Akurat, panie Starosto! Miałeś tam w łapach ładną szmatę Paryża... nie ma co! Wtem, wybuchł naraz złością i gniewem. — A do stu piorunów, przez Bóg żywy! cóż to mi tam znowu za cymesy, owi pretendenci do sądzenia, rządzenia i pobierania podymnego, tu u nas, we własnym naszym domu? Rządzcy z rogatkami na każdej stai łanu, na każdym ogonku zagona, sędzię i wielmożniki przy lada jakiej szubieniczce zaułkowej. W ten sposób, jak niegdyś Grek wierzył w tylu bogów, ile miał wodotrysków i studzien, a Pers ile gwiazd postrzegał na niebie, tak Frank tylu dziś liczy królów, ile zawieszonych widzi postronków. A rozstąp się ziemio! Rzecz to ohydna i wszystkie te gmatwiny sród naszego ludu nie podobają mi się wcale. Bo i chciałbym tóż wiedzieć, z jakiej-to łaski Bożej ma być w Paryżu inny rządzca nad rządzce królewskiego, inny sąd nad nasz trybunał wielki i inny cesarz nad nas samych w tem naszem cesarstwie! Na moją duszę! przyjść musi dzień, w którym Francya jednego tylko mieć będzie króla, jednego pana, jednego sędziego, jednego głowosieka, jak jeden jest Bóg w raju! Raz jeszcze w tem miejscu czapę swą podniósł, i ciągnął dalej, jak w gorączce, jak myśliwy w zapale, gdy swe ogary pobudza: — Hajże na nich, ludu mej! dzielnie tylko i razem! tnij w pień panów tych samozwańczych! pełń swą powinność. Żgaj! rżnij! łup z nich skórę, wieszaj, rabuj!... A! rządzić i sądzić wam się zachciewa, jaśnie wielmożni moi panowie! Hej, ludu! wal, pal!... Tu raptem urwał, zagryzł wargi, jakby dla zatrzymania myśli, która mu z ust do połowy wyskoczyła. Przenikliwe spojrzenie oparł kolejno na każdej z osób otaczających, i porwawszy nagle obiema rękami za czapkę, spojrzał w nią do dna i rzekł: — O! spaliłbym cię na popiół, gdybyś wiedziała, jakie są zamiary w mej głowie. Poczem, oprowadziwszy raz jeszcze dokoła siebie baczny i niespokojny wźrok lisa, oględnie wracającego do swej nory, powiedział: — Trudna rada! pomożemy panu staroście. Na nieszczęście, mało, bardzo mało wojska mamy tu w tej chwili przeciw tak mnogiemu motłochowi. Trzeba czekać aż do jutra. Przywrócimy porządek w grodzie. Co wpadnie w ręce, postronka nie ujdzie. — Ach, zapomniałem, najjaśniejszy panie — odezwał się kum Coictier — na śmierć zapomniałem w pierwszej chwili trwogi, że czaty przychwyciły dwóch maruderów z bandy. Jeżeli Wasza Królewska Mość chce zobaczyć tych ludzi, to są właśnie tu. — Czy ich chcę zobaczyć? — krzyknął król. — Ależ, przez Bóg żywy! czy to już i o takich rzeczach zapominasz?... Biegnij czem prędzej, ty, Olivier! staw ich natychmiast! Mistrz Olivier wyszedł i wrócił po chwili, prowadząc za sobą dwóch jeńców, otoczonych łucznikami ordynansu królewskiego. Pierwszy miał wielką twarz zgłupiałą, pijaną i zdziwioną. Okryty był łachmanami, i szedł rozkraczony, wyginając kolana a stopy ledwo wlokąc za sobą. Drugi, o bladej i uśmiechniętej twarzy, znanym już jest czytelnikowi. Król przypatrywał się im chwilkę, nie mówiąc ani słowa, poczem zagadnął raptem pierwszego: — Jak się nazywasz ? — Gieffroy Pincebourde. — Zajęcie twe? — Hultaj, proszę jegomości. — Po co-żeś lazł do tego zakazanego rozruchu? Hołotnik machał rękami i patrzał na króla wzrokiem osowiałym. Była to jedna z owych pał tępych, w których rozsądkowi równie wygodnie, jak światłu pod korcem. — Nie wiem — odrzekł. — Szli, to i ja poszedłem. — Czy czasem nie chcieliście napaść i zrabować swojego pana, Starostę Pałacu? — Wiem, że coś chcieli wziąć u kogoś. Ot i wszystko. Jeden z łuczników pokazał królowi nóż ogrodniczy, znaleziony przy hultaju. — Czy to twoja broń? — badał król. — A tak, proszę jegomości, bo ja ogrodnik. — Ten zaś człowiek, to twej towarzysz? Poznajesz go? — spytał Ludwik XI, wskazując na drugiego jeńca. — Nie. Nie znam go. — Dość — powiedział król. I dawszy znak palcem milczącemu drabowi, nieruchomie stojącemu u drzwi, na którego zwracaliśmy już uwagę czytelnika: — Kumie Tristanie — zawołał — masz oto, to dla ciebie. Tristan Hermita pokłonił się. Dał cichy rozkaz dwom łucznikom, którzy wyprowadzili wnet biednego ogrodnika. Król zbliżył się tymczasem do drugiego jeńca, z którego się pot lał kroplami. — Nazwisko twe? — N. Panie, Piotr Gringoire. — Rzemiosło? — Filozof, najjaśniejszy panie. — Jakżeś sobie pozwolił, niecnoto, iść oblegać przyjaciela naszego pana Starostę Pałacu, i co masz do powiedzenia o tej ruchawce ludowej? — Najjaśniejszy panie, nie należałem do niej. — Ach ty dudo słomiana! alboż cię czaty nie pochwyciły w łajdackiej tej kompanii? — Nie, najjaśniejszy panie; zaszła pomyłka. Fatalność czysta. Tragedyę piszę. Najjaśniejszy panie, błagam Waszej Królewskiej Mości, byś mnie łaskawie wysłuchać raczył. Jestem poetą. Taka już melancholika ludzi mojego stanu, że chodzą po ulicach w nocy. Szedłem właśnie tamtędy tego wieczora. Traf straszliwy. Niesłusznie mnie przytrzymano; nie winienem tej burdy domowej. Wasza Królewska Mość widzi, że mnie szałasznik nie poznał. Zaklinam Waszą Królewską... — Milcz-że, niech cię choroba! — powiedział król, połykając dekokt z niesmakiem — uszy nam pozakładasz: Tristan Hermita postąpił i wskazując Gringoire'a: — Najjaśniejszy panie, możnaż i tego także powiesić? — spytał. Było to pierwsze słowo, z jakiem się tego wieczora odezwał. — Ba! — odrzekł król niedbale. — Nie widzę przeszkody żadnej. — Ale ja, najjaśniejszy panie, przepaść widzę — zawołał Gringoire. Filozof nasz zielonym był tej chwili jak oliwka. Z chłodnej i obojętnej twarzy króla postrzegł od razu, że jedyną deską zbawienia mogło być chyba coś nader wzniosłego i szczytnego; rzucił się tedy do stóp Ludwika XI, wołając z rozpaczliwą mimiką i gestykulacyą: — Najjaśniejszy Panie! Wasza Królewska Mość raczy ku mnie łaskawie nakłonić ucha. Najjaśniejszy Panie! nie uderzaj gromami w rzecz tak lichą. Pioruny Boga żywego nie mierzą do główek kapusty. Najjaśniejszy Panie, jesteś wielkim monarchą, potężnym monarchą, miejże litość nad biednym poczciwym człekiem, któremuby trudniej bunt wzniecić, niźli skrzesać iskrę z bryłki lodu! Najmiłościwszy królu! wspaniałomyślność jest cnotą lwią i królewską. Niestety, srogość nie uspokaja, jątrzy owszem umysły; silne podmuchy mrozu nie zachęcą przechodnia do zrzucenia kapoty, gdy tymczasem słońce promieńmi swemi nadpływającemi zwolna tak go rozgrzeje, że ostatnią ci zdejmie koszulę. Słońcem jesteś, Najjaśniejszy Panie! Oświadczam i klnę się Waszej Królewskiej Mości, panie mój najdobrotliwszy, jako nie jestem wcale towarzyszem łajdackiej chorągwi, ni złodziejem, ni hałaburda. Bunt i rozbój nie idą za rydwanem Apollona. Nie mnie to się mieszać do chmur owych, zkąd rebelie hałaśliwie tryskają. Jestem najwierniejszym i najpokorniejszym poddanym Waszej Królewskiej Mości. Baczność, jaką ma mąż na cześć swej żony, wdzięczność, jaką płaci syn ojcu za miłość, baczność tę, wdzięczność tę i miłość, chować winien poddany każdy w swem sercu dla sławy i pomyślności swojego króla i pana; dobro i powodzenie jego domu dniem i nocą mieć na oku i sercu, jego jest obowiązkiem. Wszelka inna namiętność, coby go uniosła, wścieklizną by była. Oto są, Najjaśniejszy panie, doktryny moje w rzeczach dotyczących spraw państwa. Nie sądź mię przeto Wasza Królewska Mość wedle wytartych łokci mojego kubraka. Przebacz mi, królu i panie, a resztki onego zszargam na klęczkach w modłach bezustannych o zdrowie Twe i szczęśliwość niezachwianą. Niestety, nie jestem tak bardzo bogaty, to prawda. Jestem nawet trochę za wiele ubogi, ale bynajmniej przez to nie przewrotny. Nie moja w tem wina. Każdemu wiadomo, że wielkie bogactwa nie tworzą się słowy pięknemi, i że najbieglejsi w księgach, najmniejszy zimą ogień mają, na kominku. Rzecznictwo, ono to zbiera wszystkie ziarna, plewy tylko zostawując innym professyom. O! Najjaśniejszy Panie! i cóż ci to zaszkodzi, że na ziemi jednym więcej filozofem będzie! Wszakże wielcy monarchowie opiekę nad uczonymi liczyli do najpiękniejszych pereł w swych koronach. Herkules nie gardził tytułem Muzagety. Maciej Korwin wspierał Jana Monroyal, ozdobę matematyków. Owóż, nie byłby to sposób wyborowy wspierania piśmienników i piśmiennictwa za pomocą sznurka. I jakażby to plama spadła na Aleksandra, gdyby Arystotelesa kazał był powiesić! Najjaśniejszy Panie! skomponowałem ongi wcale trafne epitalaminki na cześć księżniczki Małgorzaty flandrskiej i Jego Wielkości najdostojniejszego pana Delfina. To wszak niejest koszałka-opałką do lada jakiejś tam ruchawki ulicznej. Wasza Królewska Mość widzi zatem, żem nie gryzmała pierwszy z brzegu, żem w nauce był celujący, i że mam wiele naturalnego krasomówstwa. Przebacz mi, Najjaśniejszy Panie! Czyniąc to, miłą wyświadczysz przysługę nawet Najświętszej Pannie, gdyż przysięgam Waszej Królewskiej Mości, że mię okropnie przeraża myśl sama o szubienicy, że już ani wspomnę o powieszeniu! Stroskany Gringoire mówiąc to całował trzewiki króla, z powodu czego Wilhelm Rym powiadał z cicha majstrowi Coppenole: — Dobrze czyni, że się tak tarza po posadzce. Królowie są jako Jupiter z Krety: uszy mają u kostek tylko. — A pończosznik mu na to, bez żadnej snać uwagi na Jupiterów, z okiem wlepionem w Gringoire'a, z uśmiechem ciężkim i szczerym od ucha do ucha: — O jakże to prawdziwe i co do słowa wierne! zdaje mi się, że słyszę kanclerza Hugoneta błagającego mię o darowanie mu życia! Gdy się nareszcie Gringoire zatrzymał cały zdyszany, podniósł ze drżeniem głowę ku królowi, który w tej chwili zeskrobywał paznogciem plamkę jakąś z pluderek swoich; poczem Najjaśniejszy Pan pociągnął ze srebrnego puhara łyk rumianku. Przez cały zresztą ciąg mowy Gringoire'a, ani jednego nie wyrzekł słowa, i milczenie to śmiertelnym potem oblewało naszego poetę. Król spojrzał nań w końcu. — A toż przeklęte rzępajło! — powiedział. Zwracając się zaś do Tristana Hermity: — E! puść go do kaduka! Gringoire padł na wznak, radością rażony. — Na wolność! — warknął Tristan — Wasza Królewska Mość nie każe go potrzymać trochę w klatce? — Kumie — odparł Ludwik XI — czyliż myślisz, że dla takich to śmieciuchów każemy budować klatki po trzysta sześćdziesiąt siedem liwrów osiem soldów i trzy denary? Puścić mi tę słomianą dudę (Ludwik XI lubował się w tym wyrazie, który stanowił cały zasób jego dowcipu); wypchnąć za drzwi, szczutków parę dawszy na drogę. — Uf! — zawołał Gringoire — ot wielki król! I z obawy odwołania rozkazu rzucił się ku podwojom, które Tristan odemknął przed nim niechętnie i nachmurzony. Łucznicy wyszli z nim razem, pchając go przed sobą pięściami i halabardami, co jednak Gringoire zniósł z całym spokojem filozofa-stoika. Dobre usposobienie króla, od chwili gdy mu oznajmiono bunt przeciwko staroście, przebijało we wszystkiem. Niesłychane owo ułaskawienie nie było jedną z najmniejszych tego oznak. Tristan Hermita stał w kątku ze ściśniętą mordą buldoga, któremu kawał mięsa pokazano, a nie dano. Król wybębniał tymczasem wesoło palcami na. poręczach swego krzesła, marsza pont-aademarskiego. Był to monarcha skryty, lecz daleko łatwiej umiejący taić swe zgryzoty, niźli swą radość. Zewnętrzne te objawy zadowolenia przy każdej dobrej nowinie, bardzo też daleko szły niekiedy; i tak na wiadomość o śmierci Karola Śmiałego, Ludwik XI posunął się aż do ofiarowania srebrnych poręczy ołtarzowi Św. Marcina w Tours ; przy wstąpieniu na tron, uniósł się aż do zapomnienia wydania rozkazów, by ciało ojca pogrzebane zostało. — No i cóż, Najjaśniejszy Panie — odezwał się naraz Jakób Coictier — i gdzież się to podział złośliwy ów atak choroby, dla którego Wasza Królewska Mość kazała mie wołać? — O, naprawdę mój kumie — odrzekł król — cierpię niezmiernie; w uszach mi dzwoni, w piersi zaś czuję żary, jakby kto darł tam rozpalonemi grabiami. Coictier wziął rękę króla i począł mu puls macać z wyrazem pojętnym i znawczym. — Patrz, Coppenole — szeptał Rym pończosznikowi na ucho — Masz go tu całego: między Tristanem a Coictier. Dla niego lekarz, dla innych kat. Badając tętnice królewskie, Coictier przybierał wyraz coraz trwożliwszy. Ludwik XI patrzał nań z niepokojem. Coictier zasępiał się widocznie. Zacny człeczyna, okrom choroby króla, żadnej innej dzierżawy nie posiadał. Wyzyskiwał to co miał jak mógł najlepiej. — Oho! — mruknął nareszcie — jakoś w rzeczy samej... — Nieprawdaż? — mówił król przelękniony. — Pulsus creber, anhelans, crepitans, irregularis — ciągnął lekarz. — Przez Bóg żywy! — Trzech dni dość temu lichu, by najmocniejszą konstytucyę... — Panno Najświętsza! — zawołał król — A środek, kumie? — Myślę nad nim właśnie, Najjaśniejszy Panie. Kazał Ludwikowi XI pokazać język, kiwał głową, krzywił się, tupał nogami. A śród tych swoich kurczów dziwacznych, rzekł naraz: — Bodaj cię! zapomniałem nadmienić Waszej Królewskiej Mości, że jest jedno wolne miejsce podskarbiego w dobrach stołowych, i że mam bratanka. — Daję podskarbstwo bratankowi twemu, kumie Jakóbie — odrzekł król — ale uwolnij mię od tego ognia pod pachami. — Ponieważ jesteś tak łaskawym, Najjaśniejszy Panie — dodał lekarz — mam tedy nadzieję, że mi pomożesz skończyć nareszcie i dom ten przy ulicy Saint-Andre-des-Ares. — Jak? — spytał król. — Ostatni już denar wyciągam ze szkatuły, Najjaśniejszy Panie — rzecz swą wykładał dalej lekarz — a byłoby doprawdy smutnem, gdyby dom pozostać miał bez dachu. Nie chodzi tu zaprawdę o dom sam, prosty najzupełniej i całkiem mieszczański, lecz o malowidła Jehana Fourbault, umilające onego stropy. Szkoda-by tej Dyany lecącej w obłokach, tak doskonałej, tak miluchnej, tak delikatnej, co ma układ tak naturalny i niewymuszony, czoło tak wybornie uwieńczone półksiężycem, płeć tak białą i miękką, że doprawdy pokusie oprzeć się nie mogą ci, co na nią patrzą ciekawie. Jest tam również Ceres. To także bóstwo przecudne. Siedzi na snopach zboża, z przepaską kłosów na głowie, przetkaną bławatkami i innem kwieciem. Trudnoby o coś miłośniejszego nad jej spojrzenie, o coś pulchniejszego i okrąglejszego nad jej nóżkę, o coś szlachetniejszego nad wyraz jej twarzy 1 o coś lepiej ułożonego nad fałdy jej spódniczki. Jest-to piękność jedna z najczystszych i najdoskonalszych, jakie pędzel stworzył kiedykolwiek. — Oprawco! — mruknął Ludwik XI — i dokąd to zmierzasz? — Potrzebuję dachu nad temi malowidłami, Najjaśniejszy Panie, a lubo to rzecz wcale drobna, pieniędzy mi akurat zabrakło. — I ileż to tam tego, ten twej dach? — Et, prosty dach miedziany, w rzeźby historyczne i złocenia, dwa tysiące liwrów, najwięcej. — Ach morderca! — zawołał król. — Każdy ząb, który mi wyrywa, jest dyamentem. — Będę miał dach ? — spytał Coictier. — No, niech cię piorun!... będziesz, tylko wylecz. Jakób Coictier pokłonił się głęboko i wyrzekł: — Najjaśniejszy Panie, repercussivum cię zbawi. Przyłożymy ci na krzyże wielkie defensivum, złożone z maści oliwnej, smółki armeńskiej, białka, miodu i octu. Ziółka trzeba brać dalej. Osadzi się to wszystko. Ręczymy za ocalenie Waszej Królewskiej Mości. Paląca się świeca nie wabi jednego tylko komara. Mistrz Olivier, widząc króla na dobrej drodze, a moment uznawszy za jeden z najdogodniejszych, zbliżył się z kolei. — Najjaśniejszy Panie... — A tam znowu co? — odezwał się Ludwik XI. — Najjaśniejszy Panie, wszak wiadomo Waszej Królewskiej Mości, że mistrz Szymon Badin przeniósł się do wieczności? — No, więc? — Był on przecież radcą królewskim w trybunalskim dziale skarbu. — To i cóż ztąd? — Najjaśniejszy Panie, miejsce po nim nie zajęte. Mówiąc to, wyniosła postać mistrza Olivier wywróciła na sobie zwierzchni wyraz hardości i dumy, pozostając przy samej podszewce płaskości i upodlenia. Jedyna to zresztą alternatywa barw na twarzach dworaków. Król spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i rzekł tonem suchym: — Rozumiem. I jął podniesionym głosem: — Mistrzu Olivier, hetman Boucicault powiadał: „Gdy do króla, to po dar; gdy na morze, to po łup”. Widzę, że jesteś zdania pana hetmana. A teraz, posłuchaj-no, pamięć my mamy dobrą. W 68 zrobiliśmy cię dworzaninem izby naszej, w 69 dozorcą kasztelu przy moście Saint-Cloud, z płacą stu liwrów tournejskich (ty chciałeś paryzkich). W listopadzie 73, listami danemi w Gergeaule, mianowaliśmy cię murgrabią lasu Vincennes, na miejsce Gilberta Acie, krajczego; w 75 łowczym puszczy Kouvray-les-Saint-Cloud, w następstwie po Jacku Lemaire; w 78 listem naszym królewskim, opieczętowanym wielką sznurkową pieczęcią na wosku zielonym, łaskawieśmy wyznaczyli ci stałego dochodu liwrów dziesięć, tobie i żonie twej, opartych na targowicy co przy szkole Św. Germana; w 79 zrobiliśmy cię łowczym puszczy Senart, na miejsce biednego tego Jehana Daiz; później rządcą zamku Loches; później gubernatorem Saint-Quentin; później dowódzcą dworca i mostu Meulan, którego się już sam nazwałeś hrabią. Na każdych pięciu soldach grzywien, które płaci balwierz golący w dnie świąteczne, ty masz trzy soldy, a my tylko resztę po tobie bierzemy. Raczyliśmy miłościwie przystać na zmianę twego nazwiska Le-Mauvais, które zanadto podobnem było do twego oblicza. W 74 przyznaliśmy ci, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu stanu szlacheckiego, herb o tysiącznych kolorach, że masz oto pierś istnie pawią. Przez Bóg żywy! Azaliż nie kąpiesz się dziś w zaszczytach po same uszy? Obłów nie był-że ci jeszcze dość piękny i cudowny? I czyliż się nie lękasz, aby nowy szczupak łodzi ci nie wywalił? Duma, oto co cię zgubi, mój kumie. Duma zawsze u ostróg wlokła za sobą ruinę i hańbę. Rozważ-że teraz to wszystko, i zamilknij, proszę. Słowa te wymówione ostro i surowo, schowały znowu z twarzy mistrza Olivier podszewkę łaszenia się. Zuchwalstwo wróciło. — Masz tobie — syknął prawie głośno — widać, że król naprawdę musi być dziś chorym: wszystko tylko dla lekarza! Ludwik XI, zamiast się rozsierdzić tym wybrykiem sługi, mówił dalej z niejakiem złagodzeniem tonu: — Ale, o tem to omal żem już nie zapomniał I byłeś wszak posłem w Gandawie przy Jej Miłości Maryi... Tak jest, panowie — dodał zwracając się ku Flamandczykom — tego-to jegomościa posłem zrobiłem... No, mój kumie — mówił znów do Oliviera — nie gniewajmy się; starzy z nas przyjaciele. Godzina już późna. Prace dzienne skończone. Ogól mię. Czytelnik, oznajomiony z dziejami tamtych czasów, nie czekał zapewne aż dotąd, by w mistrzu Olivier poznać okropnego owego Figara, którego Opatrzność, ta wielka twórczyni dramatów, wmieszała tak zręcznie do krwawej i długiej komedyi Ludwika XI. Nie tu miejsce na opis i uwydatnienie dziwnej onej figury. Cyrulik ten królewski nosił trzy miana. U dworu zwano go grzecznie Olivier-le-Daim; u gminu, Olivier-le-Diable. Właściwe zaś rodowe jego nazwisko było Olivier-le-Mauvais. Olivier-le-Mauvais stał tedy nieruchomy, bunczucząc się naprzeciw króla i spoglądając z ukosa na Jakóba Coictier. — Tak, o tak! lekarz! — warczał skroś zęby. — A tak, lekarz! — podchwycił Ludwik XI z niezwykłą jakąś dobrodusznością. — Lekarz w większych jest łaskach od ciebie. Rzecz prosta, kochanku: on w swych rękach ma całe nasze ciało, a ty nas tylko za podbródek trzymasz. No, ale to nic, biedny mój golibrodo, odnajdzie się wszystko później. A cóżbyś to powiedział, i w coby się obróciła wszystka twa służba, gdybym był królem na wzór króla Chilperyka, który się z przyzwyczajenia trzymał ręką za brodę?... Dalejże mój kumie, daj go katu! do roboty, ogól mię. Idź, przynieś co potrzeba. Olivier widząc, że król postanowił utrzymać się przy żarcie, i że nie sposób go już było rozgniewać nawet, odszedł mrucząc spełnić jego rozkazy. Król podniósł się i postąpił ku oknu. Naraz, otworzył je ze wzruszeniem gwałtownem: — A na Chrystusa rany! prawda! — krzyknął klaszcząc w dłonie — otoż mi łuna nad Grodem! Starosta gore. Niechybnie. Nie może być co innego. O poczciwy mój ludku! przychodzisz-że mi nareszcie w pomoc przeciw ohydnej tej magnateryi. Zwracając się zaś do Flamandów: — Chodźcie-no zobaczcie, mości panowie. Nieprawdaż, że to pożar tak się czerwieni? Dwaj Gandawczycy zbliżyli się. — Ogromny ogień — rzekł Wilhelm Eyra. — Uha! — dodał Coppenole, któremu w oczach rozbłysło naraz — to mi przypomina płomienie domu pana na Hymbercourt. Niezły musi być tam buncik! — Tak ci się zdaje, panie Coppenole? — I wzrok Ludwika XI zapałał niemal tak samo radośnie, jak wzrok pończosznika. — Wszak prawda, że niełatwo mu się oprzeć? — Hm, krzyżu Pański! Mniemam, że Wasza Królewska Mość niejedną rycerską chorągiew zmuszony tu będzie nadszczerbić. — Ja?... o! co do mnie, to rzecz wcale inna — odparł król z żywością. — Gdybym chciał... Pończosznik wtrącił śmiało. — Jeśli tylko bunt jest tem, co przypuszczam, to nie dość chcieć, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — Kumie — rzekł Ludwik XI — z dwiema chorągwiami pocztu mego i śmigownicą jedną i drugą, targ czerni hultajskiej byłby nie długi. Pończosznik, pomimo znaków dawanych mu przez Wilhelma Ryma, zdawał się być zdecydowanym stawić czoło królowi dalej. — Najjaśniejszy Panie, tak samo Szwajcarowie byli czernią. Jego Mość książę Burgundzki takoż butnym czuł się być panem, i drwił sobie z łajdactwa. W bitwie pod Grandson tak do swoich wołał, Najjaśniejszy Panie: „Haj, bombardniki! ognia do tego paskudztwa!” Ale kluczwoj Scharnachtal huknął na śliczne paniątko z maczugą swoją i ludem, tak że spotkawszy się z byczemi skórami chłopów, wszystko lśniące wojsko burgundzkie pękło, niby szyba za uderzeniem kamienia. Byłoż tam, byłoż rycerstwa nabitego przez chamów; pan na Zamku Guyon, największy wielmożnik z całej Burgundyi, nieżywy został znaleziony na małej łączce przy błocku, kędy skonał, i z wielkim swoim koniem szpakiem. — Przyjacielu — rzekł król — mówisz o bitwie. Chodzi o rokosz. A z nim dojdę do ładu, jak skoro mi się spodoba brwi ściągnąć. Tamten odparł obojętnie. — To bardzo być może, Najjaśniejszy królu. Znaczy, że w takim razie godzina ludu nie uderzyła jeszcze. Wilhelm Rym uważał za niezbędne wtrącić: — Panie Coppenole, mówisz do monarchy potężnego niezmiernie. — Wiem o tem — odrzekł poważnie pończosznik. — Pozwól mu mówić, panie Rym, przyjacielu mój — podchwycił król — lubię taką w słowie otwartość; ojciec mój Karol VII powiadał, że prawda rozchorowała się na świecie. Jam był pewien, że i umarła już, spowiednika nie znalazłszy nigdzie. Mistrz Coppenole wyprowadza mię z błędu... Wtedy kładąc poufale rękę na ramieniu Coppenole'a: — Mówiłeś nam więc, panie Jakóbie... — Powiadam, Najjaśniejszy Panie, że być może masz słuszność, że godzina ludu nie uderzyła tu u was jeszcze. Ludwik XI popatrzył nań okiem przenikliwem. — A jak prędko nadejdzie godzina ta, mistrzu? — Da się to słyszeć, gdy bić zacznie, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — Na jakim zegarze, jeżeli łaska? Coppenole ze zwykłą rubasznością, spokojną a prostą, podprowadził króla do okna. — Uważ, Najjaśniejszy Panie! Jest tu baszta, dzwon wielki, są moździerze, działa, mieszczanie, rycerze. Gdy dzwon ten zahuczy, gdy moździerze grzmieć zaczną, gdy się baszta zwali z hukiem ogromnym, gdy mieszczaństwo i rycerstwo skoczy sobie do oczu, wyjąc i gryząc się wzajem... wówczas godzina owa uderzy. Posępność i zaduma wróciły na twarz Ludwika XI. Stał chwilkę w milczeniu, lecz wnet począł z lekka gładzić ręką — jak się wiernego rumaka głaska po szyi — gruby mur baszty. — Oj, że nie, to nie! — powiedział. — Wszak prawda, że się nie dasz zwalić tak łatwo, Bastylko moja! Zwracając się zaś raptownie do śmiałego Flamanda: — Widziałeś-że kiedy rokosz, mości Jakóbie? — Podnosiłem takowy niekiedy — odrzekł pończosznik. — I w jakiż sposób sobie radzicie — spytał król — by rebelię wzniecić ? — Ba, jak najprościej — odrzekł Coppenole. — Tysiące jest sposobów. Najprzód, trzeba żeby miasto było niekontente. To najłatwiejsze. Potem, jak jaki temperament mieszkańców. Nasi w Gandawie nietrudni. Bardzo zawsze kochają syna książęcego, ale samego księcia ani rusz. No więc, pewnego przypuszczam poranku przychodzi do mnie do sklepu ten i ów, i powiada: „Ojcze Coppenole, oto jest u nas tak, a tu inak, a księżna pani ministrów chowa za firanki, a starosta myto nałożył nowe na osypkę świńską, albo inną rzecz jaką”. Co bądź. Wtedy ja to, jak stoję, kładę robotę, wychodzę z czeladni, idę na ulicę i wołam: — „Hej, cupu łupu!!” Antałek próżny znajdzie się nie tu, to tam. Włażę nań wtedy i głośno mówię, co mam na sercu, a gdy się jest z ludu, Najjaśniejszy Panie, to się zawsze ma coś na sercu. Brać cechowa wówczas się zbiera, krzyczymy, dzwonimy na gwałt, rozbrajamy panów dworzan i rycerstwo, łączymy się z wieśniactwem przybyłem na targ, idziemy. I tak będzie się ciągle działo, dopóki po zamkach siedzieć będą panowie, dopóki mieszczan nie zabraknie po miastach, a chłopów po wsiach. — I przeciw komu to hałasujecie w ten sposób? — zagadnął król — przeciw starostom swoim? przeciw szlachcie? — Niekiedy, to zależy. Przeciw księciu także niekiedy. Ludwik XI poszedł na swoje krzesło, powiadając z uśmiechem: — E! u nas tu wasze łupu-cupu ledwie jeszcze starostów sięga. W tej właśnie chwili wrócił Olivier-le-Daim. Za nim dwaj pazie nieśli gotowalnię królewską. Ale co uderzyło Ludwika XI, to jednoczesne z nimi wejście kasztelana paryzkiego i dowódzcy czat nocnych, którzy zdawali się być zmieszani i zaniepokojeni. Uraźliwy balwierz Jego Kr. Mości miał również twarz nieco wylękłą, w głębi jednak był jakby zadowolony. On to głos zabrał: — Najjaśniejszy panie, najpokorniej proszę o przebaczenie Waszej Królewskiej Mości, że Jej przynoszę niefortunną nowinę. Król obracając się, gwałtownie zadarł aż kawał posadzki ostrogą swojego krzesła. — Co to ma znaczyć? — spytał ponuro. — Najjaśniejszy panie — ciągnął Olivier-le-Daim ze złośliwą miną człowieka, cieszącego się ciężkością ciosu, który ma zadać — to nie przeciw staroście pałacu rzuca się ów motłoch wzburzony. — Więc przeciw komu? — Przeciw Tobie, Najjaśniejszy panie. Stary król zerwał się na równe nogi, wyprostowany jak młodzian. — Wytłómacz się, Olivier! wytłómacz! — zawołał głosem zduszonym. — I pilnuj swej głowy, kumie. Pilnuj jej, bracie, bo ci się klnę na krzyż Św. Lwa, że jeśli zmyślasz lub przesadzasz, miecz ten, co ściął pana Luksemburgskiego, nie wyszczerbiłby się jeszcze do tyla, by twojej szyi nie tknął. Zaklęcie straszliwem było; Ludwik XI dwa razy tylko w swem życiu powołał się na krzyż Sw. Lwa. Olivier otworzył usta do odpowiedzi: — Najjaśniejszy pan... — Na kolana! — wrzasnął piorunującym głosem król — Tristan! pilnuj mi tego człowieka! Olivier ukląkł i mówił chłodno: — Najjaśniejszy panie, czarownica skazaną została na śmierć przez wielką izbę trybunatu Twego. Skryła się w Notre-Dame. Czerń chce ją gwałtem odebrać. Pan kasztelan i pan dowodzcą czat nocnych, którzy idą z miejsca rokoszu, są tu oto, by mi kłam zadać, jeśli cokolwiek zmyślam. Motłoch oblega Kościół Najświętszej Panny. — Uuu! — z cicha zahuczał król, zsiniały i drżący od gniewu — Najświętszą Pannę! Oni Najświętszą Pannę, Królowę moją, we własnej Jej katedrze obiegli!... Wstań Olivier. Masz słuszność. Daję ci posadę Szymona Badin. Masz słuszność... Napaść to na mnie. Czarownica jest pod opieką kościoła, kościół pod moją opieką. A jam sądził, że chodzi o pana Starostę! Nie maco, przeciwko mnie! Wściekłością odmłodzony, począł biegać po izbie. Przestał uśmiechać się, strasznym był, wił się i miotał z kąta w kąt; lis zmienił się w hyenę. Złość go zdawała się dławić, że do słowa przyjść nie mógł; usta mu tylko wykręcone skakały, i trzeszczały pięście kościste. Nagle podniósł głowę, zapadłe oko trysło mu strugami ognia, głos zabrzmiał jak trąba bojowa: — W pień, Tristan! w pień to gałgaństwo! Na koń, Tristan! przyjacielu mój! rżnij! do nogi! Po przejściu pierwszego wybuchu, poszedł siąść na swe miejsce, i rzekł ze wściekłością pohamowaną i chłodną: — Pójdź tu, Tristan!.. Jest tu przy nas, w Bastylii tej, pięćdziesiąt znaków wice-hrabiego Gif, co czyni koni trzysta: weźmiesz to. Jest również kompania łuczników ordynansowych pana Châteaupers, weźmiesz ją. Masz swoją straż marszałkowską, zabierz ją. W dworcu Saint-Pol znajdziesz czterdziestu łuczników nowego pocztu Delfina Francyi, zabierz. I leć z tem do Notre-Dame... A, panowie hołoto paryzką! czy tak? w ten sposób zagrać umyśliliście z koroną naszą, świętością Przeczystej Panny i spokojem tej rzeczypospolitej! Tnij, Tristan! zmieć mi to, żeby ani jedna żywa dusza nie umknęła, chyba na szubienicę Góry Sokolej. Tristan się pokłonił. — Słyszałem, Najjaśniejszy panie. Lecz dodał wnet: — A co mam zrobić z czarownicą? Pytanie to zastanowiło króla. — A, a! — rzekł — z czarownicą!.. Panie d'Estouteville, czego lud chciał od niej? — Najjaśniejszy panie! — odpowiedział kasztelan paryzki — mniemam, że ponieważ lud dobyć ją zamierzył z ochrony Najświętszej Panny, więc bezkarność ta razi go, powiesić chcę wiedźmę. Król zdawał się być chwilkę głęboko zamyślonym; poczem zwrócił się do Tristana flermity: — A nuż mój kumie, zgnieciesz motłoch, czarownicę powiesisz! — Tak jest — powiedział zcicha Rym do Coppenola — ukarać lud, że chce, a zrobić, jak chce. — To wystarcza, Najjaśniejszy panie — odrzekł Tristan. — Jeżeli czarownica jest jeszcze u Najświętszej Panny, mam-li ją powiesić pomimo ochrony? — Przez Bóg żywy!... ochrona!... — mówił król szczypiąc się w ucho. — A jednak trzeba powiesić czarownicę. Wtem, jakby mu myśl nagła zabłyska w głowie, padł na kolana przed swem krzesłem, zdjął czapę, położył ją na siedzeniu, i patrząc pobożnie w jeden z ołowianych amuletkowych posążków do koła niego wiszących: — O Najświętsza Panno paryzką, patronko moja! — zawołał składając dłonie — przebacz mi! Ten raz, ten jeden tylko. Zbrodniarkę koniecznie ukarać muszę. Zapewniam Cię, Cudowna Bogarodzico, Pani moja najłaskawsza, że jest-to wiedźma, przytułku Twego i litości niegodna. Wiesz, o Królowo niebios, że wielu najpobożniejszych książąt nadwerężyć musiało ten przywilej kościelny, ku większej chwale Bożej i ku potrzebie monarchii. Święty Hugon biskup angielski dozwolił królowi Edwardowi pochwycić czarnoksiężnika w swoim kościele. Ludwik Święty, pan mój, przestąpił w tym samym wypadku próg kościoła Św. Pawła, a Alfons, syn króla jerozolimskiego, samą świątynię Grobu Pańskiego. Przeto mi odpuść, Panno Najświętsza paryzką, w tym wypadku jedynym i ostatnim. Nie powtórzę go więcej, a Tobie ofiaruję posąg srebrny, podobny do onego, jaki już dałem łońskiego lata Najświętszej Pannie w Ecouy. Amen. Przeżegnał się, podniósł, włożył czapę i rzekł do Tristana: — Śmiało i bacznie, mój kumie. Weź z sobą pana Châteaupers. Uderzycie na gwałt we dzwony. Wytniecie tłum. Powiesicie wiedźmę. Powiedziałem... Poprowadzisz, rozumie się, wyprawę osobiście... Zdasz mi sprawę... No, Olivier, kłaść się nie będę tej nocy. Bierz się do golenia. Tristan Hermita, oddawszy czołobitność, wyszedł. Król, skinieniem ręki żegnając wówczas Ryma i Coppenole, rzekł do nich: — Polecam was Bożej opiece, dobrzy moi przyjaciele, panowie posły. Pejdźcie odpocząć trochę. Noc już późna, i otośmy bliżsi poranka niż wieczora. Obaj się usunęli, pożegnawszy króla, a zmierzając ku swoim pokojom pod przewodem gubernatora Bastylii, Coppenole mówił do Wilhelma Ryma: — Brr, dojadł mi już ten król kaszlący. Widziałem Karola Burgundzkiego pijanego, a nie był tak zły, jak Ludwik XI chory. — To dowodzi, panie Jakóbie — odpowiedział Rym — że okrutniejszy rumianek królów niż wino.